The preset invention relates to a transfer system using movable bodies in moving the movable bodies, which is used to transfer subjects, for example, in a given path on the floor or ceiling.
Heretofore, as for this type of movable body, there has been provided an arrangement found in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-25441, for example. That is, amovable body movable in a given path as supported and guided by a rail has a main body composed of three frame bodies relatively turnably connected through connecting devices. And each frame body is in the form of a quadrangular body extending in the direction of the given path, with its side surface being formed as a driven surface. The intermediate frame body included in the frame body is provided with a support section for transfer subjects, and guided device to be supported and guided by the rail. Further, the two frame bodies, front and rear, are provided with guided devices to be supported and guided by the rail.
According to the conventional arrangement described above, however, in transferring the movable body to a different given path or returning to the original given path after it has been taken out of the given path, for example, the movable body has to be moved for separating or joining while moving the movable body in the longitudinal direction, thus requiring a long path for separating or joining. Further, when a storage path is formed in the given path to store the movable body, for example, the storage path will be long in length according to the number of storages since this movable body is stored with each frame body put in rectilinear form.
From these facts, it follows that the layout formation for the given path in its entirety cannot be easily effected and that the percentage of occupied area for separating, joining and storing is increased.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a transfer system using movable bodies, which is capable of moving movable bodies transversely for separating and also for joining, with respect to a given path.
To achieve the object described above, the invention provides a transfer system, using movable bodies that are supported and guided by a rail through a plurality of guided devices disposed on main bodies of the movable bodies so that the movable bodies are movable in a given path, the main bodies being provided with supports for a transfer subject, wherein the group of the guided devices are relatively turnably connected to the main bodies through vertical shafts; the given path has a set path portion which includes therein a plurality of divisional rail bodies capable of supporting the group of guided devices, and turning means for turning these divisional rail bodies around vertical axes; and there are provided laterally of the set path portion a group of transverse rail bodies to which the divisional rail bodies turned for separation with respect to the rail can be connected.
According to the above arrangement of the invention, the group of divisional rail bodies are turned around the vertical axes by the turning means and connected to the rail while they are separated from the transverse rail bodies. Thereby, the guided devices that have moved in can be transferred from the rail to the group of divisional rail bodies and the movable body can be stopped at a position where the guided devices are supported by the corresponding divisional rail bodies.
Subsequently, the group of divisional rail bodies are separated from the rail by the reverse turn of the turning means and then connected to the transverse rail bodies. Such turning force of the divisional rail bodies can turn the guided devices through vertical shafts with respect to the movable body and the support section of the main body; thus, the movable bodies can cause the guided devices to take a transversely facing attitude while causing the group of their main bodies to take an attitude lying along the set path portion.
And, the group of guided devices are moved by suitable transverse moving means. The group of these moving guided devices are transferred from the divisional rail bodies to the transverse rail bodies, so that the movable body can be transversely moved and stopped at a predetermined position with its main body taking an attitude lying along the set path portion. Subsequently, the group of divisional rail bodies are separated from the transverse rail bodies by the reverse turn of the turning means and connected to the rail, whereby they can be restored to the initial state.
In addition, the movable bodies supported by the group of transverse rail bodies can be returned to the original rail by the operation of the divisional rail bodies and turning means that is reverse to the above. Alternatively, similar divisional rail bodies and turning means may be disposed at the free end side (opposite side) of the group of transverse rail bodies, so that after the movable bodies have been transferred from the divisional rails to a separate rail, they can be moved in a separate given path.
Thereby, the main bodies of the movable bodies can be transversely separated from and joined to the given path. Therefore, a path suffices for separating and joining can be shortened, and when the transverse path portion consisting of the group of transverse rail bodies is used as a storage path, for example, the movable bodies can be stored in a side-by-side state, so that the storage path can be reduced in total length according to the storage number. From these facts, the formation of the entire layout of the given path can be easily made and the occupied area for separating, joining or storage can be minimized.
Further, the invention provides a transfer system using movable bodies, in which the movable bodies are supported and guided by a rail through a plurality of guided devices so that they are movable in a given path, the movable body having a main body composed of a plurality of frame bodies horizontally connected to be relatively turnable through connecting devices, at least one of the frame bodies being provided with a support section for transfer subjects, wherein the group of guided devices are relatively turnably connected to the movable bodies through vertical shafts; the given path has a set path portion which includes therein a plurality of divisional rail bodies capable of supporting the group of guided devices, and turning means for turning these divisional rail bodies around vertical axes; and there are provided laterally of the set path portion a group of transverse rail bodies to which the divisional rail bodies turned for separation with respect to the rail can be connected.
According to the above arrangement of the invention, the group of divisional rail bodies are turned around the vertical axes by the turning means and connected to the rail while they are separated from the transverse rail bodies. Thereby, the guided devices that have moved in, or the group of guided devices disposed in the group of frame bodies, can be transferred from the rail to the group of divisional rail bodies and the movable body can be stopped at a position where the guided devices are supported by the corresponding divisional rail bodies.
Subsequently, the group of divisional rail bodies are separated from the rail by the reverse turn of the turning means and then connected to the transverse rail bodies. Such turning force of the divisional rail bodies can turn the guided devices through vertical shafts with respect to the main body of the movable body and the support section; thus, the movable bodies can cause the guided devices to take a transversely facing attitude while causing the group of frame bodies of the movable bodies to take an attitude lying along the set path portion.
And, the group of guided devices are moved by suitable transverse moving means. The group of these moving guided devices are transferred from the divisional rail bodies to the transverse rail bodies, so that the movable bodies can be transversely moved and stopped at a predetermined position with the group of frame bodies taking an attitude lying along the set path portion. Subsequently, the group of divisional rail bodies are separated from the transverse rail bodies by the reverse turn of the turning means and connected to the rail, whereby they can be restored to the initial state.
Thereby, the group of frame bodies of the movable bodies can be transversely separated from and joined to the given path. Therefore, a path suffices for separating and joining can be shortened, and when the transverse path portion consisting of the group of transverse rail bodies is used as a storage path, for example, the movable bodies can be stored with the group of frame bodies arranged in a side-by-side state, so that the storage path can be reduced in total length according to the storage number. From these facts, the formation of the entire layout of the given path can be easily made and the occupied area for separating, joining or storage can be minimized.
A first preferred embodiment of the invention in a transfer system using movable bodies is characterized in that the connecting device horizontally connects the frame bodies to be relatively turnable through a vertical shaft, and the guided device is relatively turnably connected to the end of the vertical shaft.
According to this first embodiment, in a linear path portion in the given path, the movable bodies can be moved with their main bodies, or each of the frame bodies, kept in a linear state as seen in a plan view and a side view. Further, in a horizontal curved path, the frame bodies can be moved as they are bent along the curve in the connecting device, as seen in a plan view. In that case, the bending is allowed to take place by relative turning around the vertical shaft. Further, the guided device turns through the vertical shaft serving as the connecting device, whereby it can smoothly move while automatically changing its direction along the horizontal curve of the rail and also smoothly turn following the turning of the divisional rail body.
A second preferred embodiment of the invention in a transfer system using movable bodies is characterized in that the connecting device horizontally connects the frame bodies to be relatively turnable through a vertical shaft and vertically connects the frame bodies to be relatively turnable through a transverse shaft, and an end of the vertical shaft and the guided device are relatively turnably connected through a transverse pin passing through the end of the vertical shaft.
According to this second embodiment, in a vertical curved path portion in the given path, the frame bodies can be moved as they are put in an attitude bent along the curve in the connecting device as seen in a plan view. In that case, the bending can be automatically reliably effected by relative turning around the transverse shaft. And the guided device turns through the transverse pin, so that it can be smoothly moved while automatically changing its direction with respect to the vertical displacement and deformation of the rail.
A third preferred embodiment of the invention in a transfer system using movable bodies is characterized in that the main body of the movable body has a side surface formed as a driven surface, and a feed device having a feed roller capable of abutting against the driven surface is disposed in the given path.
According to this third embodiment, the feed roller forcibly rotated is abutted against the driven surface of the movable body, whereby the feed rotating force can impart a moving force (traveling force) to the movable body, thereby easily and reliably moving the movable body.
A fourth preferred embodiment of the invention in a transfer system using movable bodies is characterized in that the movable body is provided with a support section for transfer subjects, the support section being disposed in a lower portion of at least one of the frame bodies.
According to this fourth embodiment, the movable bodies of suspended transfer type can be transversely moved with the support sections being held horizontal.